Final Destination YGO
by thealmightygilf
Summary: Part 1 of 5. Yugi has a premonition about his school burning down. He saves his friends. When it burns. What will happen when his friends mysteriously die like they did in his premonition. Will he save them? Or will death have the last laugh? BxR a little YxI No Final Destination Characters!
1. Yugi's Premonition

It was a day like any other. But today would be a turning point for one group of teens in Domino. Strange things happen when you cheat death. As these kids were about to find out.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, Hurry up we'll be late." Tea replied running down the empty street.<p>

"I'm going as fast as I can." The small, tri-coloured boy replied.

"Yugi. You need to hurry. If I'm late again, I get a detention." Joey shouted.

"I'm trying." The three teens, reached the school gates, as they were being locked. They then said goodbye and headed to there respective lessons. Yugi reached Art easily as the teacher showed up to let them in. He sat in his seat next to his other friends Yami and lesson went quick and they were soon on their way to science. Yugi stopped when he saw his friends talking away from the door. All of his friends were there, there was Joey, Tea, Yami, Ryo, Bakura, Tristan, Serenity and Marik.

* * *

><p>The teacher then arrived and took the class inside. He started to tell the class about an experiment they were doing. It involved Ethanol and a Bunsen Burner. He was going through the safety guidelines when e was interupted by a knock at the door. A teacher asked about parents evening, and they began chatting. The bunsen burner burning and the ethanol sat near it. Also a stack of papers sat dangerously close to it. The teacher then handed the science teacher a folder and he threw it onto the desk, just missing the flame. He then sat at his desk and flicked through some files. The students were all writing down the safety instructions. The teacher started to drink some coffee, when the handlke snapped off sending boilong hot coffee onto his legs. He jumped up knocking the table sending the ethanol, papers and bunsen burner flying to the floor. It erupted in a burning ball of fire. The students watching jumped up and ran for the door. Serenity was the first there. She fiddled with the door and flung it open, only to trampled by other students. Her neck was snapped and blood was spilling onto the floor. Students on the front row were horribly burnt. Tea being the worst as the fireball came straight at her face. All that was left was black burning flesh and visible skull. Kaiba jumped up and tryed to run for the door, but he tripped over somebody's bag. Sending him falling into the window spilting his neck. His head flew to the floor and splatted on the floor like a watermelon. Ishizu was trapped by the fire in the classroom. The remaining students got out. Joey found a door marked private and ran in. He found stairs and quickly ran down. Only to find the guard dogs, which patrol the school at night. The dogs got angry that he had trespassed in there territory. They pounced onto Joey and started to rip the flesh from him. The others made it to the stairs. They ran down when marik tripped on his shoe laces and tubbled to the bottom, breaking his neck and spine. His sister Ishizu was still trapped by the fire and was inhaling a lot of smoke. She passed out and died, as the thick black smoke continued to pour into her lungs. The 4 remaining friends were running down the stairs, but the fire had eaten through the floor and was blocking ther exit. They ran to the other staircase. As they were running Ryo fell, Bakura ran back to help. A wall then fell onto them, killing them instantly. Yugi and Yami continued, when the floor gave way and Yami slipped. Yugi ran back to help. He couldn't hold on. He watched as Yami fell through his fingers, down from the 2rd floor and splatting on the ground. Yugi started to get up, it dawned on him that he was the only one. As he was getting up a pipe flew from the ground and stabbed straight through Yugi's chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi gasped and looked around. He was in the hallway. Still with his friends.<p>

"Are you okay Yugi?" Ryo asked him.

"No." he replied.

"Are you sick." Joey asked him. Yugi looked behind him and saw the teacher opening the door.

"We have to leave."

"What?" Tea asked.

"The schools gonna burn down."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"You heard. We have to leave." He started to run down the stairs. His friends followed. Ishizu saw her brother leaving and chased after him. Kaiba looked over. He saw that the others were leaving. He thought he might as well mock Yugi for going insane. Duke also saw this and thought he'd slip away. He wasn't needed in the lesson anyway. He might aswell have a smoke, and tell the teacher he was helping Moto.

* * *

><p>Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs and ran outside. The others caught up easily.<p>

"Marik! What are doing?" Ishizu asked her brother.

"I'm seeing if Yugi's alright."

"You alright Moto? You looked a little distressed. Is all the "Heart of the cards" nonsense eating away at your brain." Yami glared at him. He was about to say something when a loud boom was heard from the 4th floor. They looked up and saw a large fireball eating away at the walls of the school. They looked over Yugi. How had he seen what had happened? They all thought. They raced out of the school grounds as parts of the school started to disintegrate. Yugi fled the scene. _'How did I see what had happened? At least I saved my friends.' _He thought.

* * *

><p>He got home and ran upto his room. His phone started to ring. He answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Yugi. It's Marik. I just want to know how you knew about the fire. They said it was an accident."

"I don't know how I just saw it."

"Like a premonition.?"

"Yeah. But it felt real."

"What did you see?"

"I saw the fire and all of you dying. Except Kaiba and Ishizu."

"Weird. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Marik hung up. Yugi was about to put the phone down when it rang again.

"Hello."

"You knew about the fire correct."

"Kaiba?"

"Correct?"

"Sort of."

"Well why didn't you say anything earlier. I could have saved my brother."

"I didn't know."

"Whatever Moto. I'll see you around." He hung up. Yugi chucked the phone onto his bed and fell onto the bed. _'I knew about the fire. I could have saved them. I could have pulled the fire alarm. But no, I was only worried about myself and my friends.' _Yugi thought as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Serenity and Tea

Yugi woke and looked around his room. It was dull and grey. 'Weird.' He thought as he got up and looked around. He left his bedroom and found himself outside. He looked down to find himself in his usual outfit. He was met by a smiling Tea.

"Hello Yugi." She said her voice twisted and maniacal.

"Tea?" The girl then changed into Joey.

"What are you talking about Yug?" he responded. The figure then moved behind the young boy. Yugi turned to find Marik. His eyes black and misty. He then started to stroke the boy's hair. Yugi flinched and stared at his hand. Marik's hand then changed pale. His hair growing and decolorizing. The figures hand then stopped and tightened on the boys head. Nails growing and digging in to the teen's skin. Yugi felt blood trickle down his neck. He looked up at the figure to see Bakura's famous smirk. But the eyes were chocolate brown compared to his usual ashen. This could only mean one thing.

"Ryo?" Yugi asked. Only to receive a laugh from the small brit. It sounded inhuman, almost animalistic. His tame ivory hair then darkened and shortened, as he dropped the boy. His tormenter turned to reveal Kaiba. With a frown on his sullen face. He leaned down to Yugi's level and whispered in his ear.

"You killed my brother. Now you must burn for what you did." He pulled away and snapped his slender fingers. The ground started to peel away. Yugi fell into the darkness below. Deeper and deeper. Until he hit the floor below.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat up and panted. He looked around and found it was night time and he was sat in his bed. He ran to his door and opened it. It was the landing. Getting back into bed, he thought about his dream, about Bakura's nails. He reached behind his head and felt nothing, no scratches, no blood. He sighed and quickly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Serenity screamed into her pillow as she fell on her bed. She had just had a phone conversation with her mother. She was being forced to come and live with her, as she thought Domino was unsafe after the fire thing. That would mean leaving her friends and older brother. Even if he was only older by 11 months. Her mother was making her get the train at 1pm tomorrow afternoon. It was now 11pm. She thought she may as well get some sleep, before she dropped the bombshell to her friends tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate mum so much." Joey said when Serenity told him and the others about her departure.<p>

"Me too. I don't want to go." She replied.

"You have to. Mum will get really mad." He replied.

"But-"

"No but's. You know mum's word is final. We'll miss you." Serenity sighed. She knew Joey was right. She pulled him into a hug. Then went to the others. Finally, she got to Yugi. He wrapped his arms around her. His memory flicked to his vision and he saw her get trampled again.

"Bye guys. I promise I'll come back in the holidays." Yugi felt something inside him pulling at his heart. He was confused. What was wrong with her going to the train station?

* * *

><p>12:55. Serenity was stood at the platform waiting for her train. 'I'm a bit thirsty. I might as well get a drink.' She turned and saw a vending machine inside the shop. Her shoes felt a bit weird as she walked over to the door. After she bought her drink, she went to sit in her seat on a small bench. Failing to see a patch of ice, she slipped and fell to the ground. 'Stupid ice.' she thought as she got up. A board above her read that her train would be arriving 5 minutes late. She sighed. An old woman walked onto the platform. Serenity, being the sweet girl she is, got up and let her sit down. She walked towards the rail a little and was directly under the sign. The wind was starting to pick up, and the sign started to sway. Rusty bolts started to crack, due to the swaying motion.<p>

"Please stand back. The train heading to platform 6 is not stopping." A tannoy voice said. Serenity stepped back, but there was ice and she slipped. Her phone fell from her pocket and skidded past the yellow line. The wind got heavier and the sign was swaying ferociously, and was about to break. Serenity stood up and saw her phone she reached down to get it when her shoe heel snapped and she fell into the track. The train sped past and ran over her. The sign then fell and the wind stopped. The sun came out and the ice began to melt.

* * *

><p>Tea was at work at Burger World. Her only girl friend may have left, but that doesn't mean she should sit around and mope. She was cleaning the floor where a 4 year old had just thrown a milkshake. The kid in question was laughing hysterically. After cleaning the floor she went back to filling the straw dispenser.<p>

"Tea!" her manager shouted from the kitchen. She sighed and followed the sound. She found her manager stood over the deep fat fryer. He pointed to it.

"Clean this." He said before turning and left. She threw down the straws she was holding and turned the knob on the fryer down. It came off in her hand only turning to low. She dropped it and it landed at her feet. The manager felt the chill of the wind and shut the kitchen door. He closed it quickly and a precariously placed health inspection trophy fell and was sat in front of the door. Tea thought the fryer should have cooled down enough; she then noticed the burgers and flipped them. The chef came back from his break and tried to open the door, when the trophy was wedged under the door. He pulled as hard as he could and the handle came off in his hand. He left to tell the manager. Tea grabbed the handle and jumped back when she found the handle was still burning hot. This sent oil to the floor and onto her bare legs. She jumped again and stood on the knob and slipped back onto the grill. Her back burned as she struggled to stand. After about 2 minutes she stood and ran for the door, her spine exposed and blood pouring from the wound. She grabbed the handle and it fell off. She went to bang on the door when she fell backwards due to intense pain and blood loss. The manager and chef returned, the former kicked the door down to reveal the burnt teen. The chef screamed and fainted. The manager cursed his idea for a sound proof kitchen area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Becca here and I know double kill f**k yeah. Only to get the words up. I haven't been able to get on my profile for ages, so I'm sorry about the late upload. And also I had Parents evening on Thursday and my mum tells my English teacher about my fics. She must be shot! I'm just glad she doesn't read them. She also told my team leader that my boyfriend was the boy who I used to argue with. I just hope she doesn't tell anyone. But I doubt she will. I'm just glad my form tutor doesn't know, coz we're in the same form. Plus she's the French teacher, and we're in French together. We're in everything together. And it's not like half the school aren't shouting at us to go out, or they assume we already are.

Anyway, FD YGO, R&R, anything accepted, it helps me learn.

Another side note. I've been able to get on the school portal and use Microsoft Word, and it has spell check. YAY! At least for the next 3 years my stories should be grammatically and spelled correct.


	3. Kaiba

Yugi was walking into the kitchen late in the morning. He'd had another weird dream. Sitting in a chair at the table his granpa placed some toast in front of him. Yugi noticed the newspaper and grabbed it. The front page had the headline **"Two teens found dead." **and the desciption **"Local teens Tea Gardener and Serenity Wheeler found dead due to strange cricumstances. More on page 4"** Yugi looked dumbfounded. Both were his friends and he'd seen them the day previous.

* * *

><p>Joey was devastated when the police had told him. First his best friend dies in the fire then his sister gets hit by a train. He blamed his mother. If she hadn't wanted Serenity to live with her, she'd still be alive. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, he had nothing to live for. He ran the smooth blade over his neck, but nothing happened. Frustrated he plunged the knife into his stomach, but it bent like rubber. Trying every knife he gave up.<p>

* * *

><p>After reading the story on page 4, Yugi was thinking about his premonition. <em>'It's weird how Serenity was trampled, and was then run over. And Tea was burned. They sound related. But that might just be my imagination. Still...'<em> He got up and went on the computer. After it had loaded he typed "premonition of deaths leading to related deaths" into google. The results were of a film series. Final Destination. He found a website and watched all 5. _'If these are true, then that means whoever died next in my vision, will be the next to die. And thats...' _Jumping up he grabbed his coat and ran towards Kaiba Corp.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his penthouse office, Seto Kaiba was busy working on a new gaming system. His laptop then flashed low battery. Sighing he got up and plugged in what he thought was the laptop charger. When it was in fact his desk fan. The fan sent a pile of papers flying and onto the floor close to the wall, which was made of glass. After successfully plugging in the laptop charger he sat back down, unstantlky forgetting about the papers. "Mr Kaiba, a Yugi Moto wants to see you." His assisstent relayed through the intercom. He pressed the button and said:<p>

"I'm busy."

"He says it's ergent." Sighing he pressed the button whcih unlocked his door. Yugi breathlessly ran through and stopped at the CEO's desk.

"KAIBA!" he shouted.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm very busy."

"You need to leave!"

"Why?"

"Your going to DIE!" Kaiba laughed.

"Very funny Yugi."

"I'm being serious." Kaiba stopped laughing.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Have you ever seen Final Destination?"

"Yes. But I don't see what this has to do with it."

"I saw the fire. I saw us die. I saw **you** die."

"Yugi, it's a film. I highly doubt that we're all going to die because you saw us die in your little vision."

"How does that explain Tea and Serenity?"

"Coincidence?"

"Fine then, be sceptical. Don't expect me to save you." He turned to leave. Kaiba felt bad. He got up to follow him.

"Yugi, wait.." he was cut short when he slipped on the papers near the glass wall. He crashed through the window and fell 30 storeys to the pavement below, splitting his head and breaking his spine. Yugi ran to the hole in the wall, careful not to stand on the papers. Seeing Seto dead below him, he felt like crying. It was his fault that he slipped. He told him that he didn;t care, and he got up to chase after him. Yugi sighed, but he remembered who was next on his mental list. Joey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know it's short, but I'm doing kills singularly now. And sorry if theres any spelling / grammar mistakes, the school portal isn't working at the moment. Joey next, something to do with dogs, how original. Yugi has seen Final Destination, so he knows what to expect, but will anyone believe him? Find out next time.


	4. Joey

Becca: *Waking up on Monday morning, checks e-mails* OMG *faints*

Warui: What happened? *looks at phone* NO F***ING WAY!

Ryo: What? *looks at phone, bounces like a 4 year old and celebrates*

Bakura: What is wrong? Did somebody die?

Ryo: Why would we celebrate if there was a death?

Warui: Okay I can think of many reasons why we'd celebrate a death.

Ryo: Okay, why would I celebrate a death?

Bakura: Point taken. Well what is it then?

Warui: WE. HAVE. FANS.

Bakura: You're joking right?

Warui: No look *shows phone*

Bakura: A review?

Ryo: And it's positive!

*Becca waking up*

Becca: Hey shoo. *Shoves others out of room.* And to answer your question Crystal, No. Not that your idea isn't super special awesome. (And it totally is btw!) I have yet to see Final Destination 1 or 2, so I don't know how it ends. In that case I'll be sticking to the 3, 4 and 5 thing where everyone dies. Anyway on with the chapter, and as Crystal suggested, this will be a gruesome one with all the gory details. So squeamish people might want to skip this chapter. Though why squeamish people have seen final destination I don't know. Anyway... On with the mutt death.

* * *

><p>Joey<p>

A cool wind rushed past Yugi as he walked briskly towards Joey's house. It had been 3 days since Kaiba's unexpected death, and Yugi had been visiting Joey everyday for as long as he could. The blonde not believing his tale and the fact of his own death coming so soon. The shorter male almost felt like giving up on him. Almost. He could never give up on him though. Joey is his best friend and Yugi couldn't live with the guilt knowing he had a chance to save him. Not to mention the fact that with Joey gone it brings him one step closer to his own demise.

Waiting patiently at the traffic lights, trying to cross the road, he spotted a familiar Egyptian family down the street. Waving at Yugi, Marik ran over and flung his arms around the tri-coloured haired boy's neck. Ishizu walked calmly over to the hugging males.

"Hi Yugi!" Marik practically yelled, causing the small boy to nearly become deafened.

"Hi Marik. Could you please let go? I can't breathe!" He uttered. Marik let go, but his face was still as bright as ever; his ivory teeth gleaming in the early morning sunlight.

"Where are you off to?" The older Egyptian asked.

"Just going to see Joey." He replied. He didn't want to worry them before it was their time. They'd lost friends; they didn't want to worry about losing family, worst still dying themselves. At least that's what Yugi thought anyway. After saying their goodbyes, Yugi ran to across the road and straight to Joey's house.

* * *

><p>Opening the door honey eyes were met with amethyst; the former sighed and let the other in.<p>

"Joey will you please just listen to me?" Yugi yelled as Joey ignored him.

"I am listening but it's just a film"

"I know, but its happening!"

"Yugi, I know that your vision saved, but your talking absolute bullshit!"

"But Joey..."

"I don't have time for your insane ramblings. I have to go to work."

"Work?"

"Yeah, I got a job at the zoo. With the wolves." Images of Joey being ripped apart by the dogs flashed through Yugi's mind.

"Joey. I can't let you go!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, you're going to die."

"Don't start that again. Yugi it's a film, let it go." Not wanting to anger his friend further, he just sighed. Leaving the blondes house he thought again about his premonition. A small tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

><p>To say that Joey was excited about starting his new job, would be an understatement. Not only would he get to work outside all day, but the pay wasn't bad either. Being handed his new uniform he quickly changed and stood with his new boss.<p>

"One thing you have to remember is to stay away from the mouth; they'll have your head if you get to close." The woman named Louisa said to him. "But apart from that you'll be fine. Oh and there's a talk/feed at 12." She walked away. Joey looked at his watch, 11:45 that gave him fifteen minutes to clean the enclosure before letting the wolves out for the talk/feed.

* * *

><p>"Wolves live in packs, and stay like this until they die.. Each pack has its own territory. If prey enters the territory, well you see where I'm going with this. The same goes for enemy wolves" Louisa announced to the medium sized crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>Hearing her start the talk, Joey quickly got the meat for the wolves. He grabbed the first bit; a large amount of blood flew from it and covered his chest. He filled the wheel barrow and quickly got changed before wheeling it outside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wolves have an excellent sense of smell and often locate prey using their noses. In addition to that, wolves can also follow fresh tracks of animals, but more often, wind born odours lead them to their next meal. Wolves can also detect the scent of a prey animal from up to one and a half miles away, if the wind is blowing from the direction of the prey animals towards the wolves, they sometimes may be able to smell the presence of prey animals over even longer distances. Though if the prey has a wound this is heightened. And if another pack wolf was covered in enemyprey blood the others wouldn't attack because its natural scent would overpower the other. The same goes for us who have worked with them for a long time. But if one of you were covered in blood the wolf would attack; as they aren't familiar to your scent." Louisa continued.

* * *

><p>Joey started throwing some meat out for the wolves. They smelt it before looking back at Joey. Growling the biggest one stepped forward and prowled over to him. The Canis lupus then pounced on Joey and tore out his neck, causing him to die instantly. The other wolves also pounced on him and started to pull his pale flesh. His blood covering the floor of the enclosure, before the cubs licked it up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Does anyone have any questions?" A few hands shot up. Louisa answered some of the questions before calling the talk to a close. Yugi sat and waited to see Joey walk into the pen. Seeing him wheel the meat into it, he smiled and got up to leave. When he turned, a blood-curdling screech ripped through the air. Turning back he saw a young woman pointing inside the enclosure. Running to the barrier, he saw the wolves tearing through his muscular tissue.<p>

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled at Louisa.

"There's no point, he's a goner." She replied calmly.

"Please, he's my friend! And if he dies, my other friends and I will die too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just help him!"

"You need to come with me!" She dragged him to her office; Yugi kicking and screaming the whole way.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again." Louisa said for the third time. Yugi had calmed down and had told his story thrice to her and was getting a bit annoyed.<p>

"I was waiting to go into class, and had a premonition that everyone at school would die. So I ran, some of my friends followed me, then the school burned down."

"Domino school, right?"

"Yes. Then one by one my friends have been dying. In the same order and in a way related to how the died in my vision."

"Well how many survived?"

"Ten."

"How many are left?"

"Six including me."

"Well who's next?"

"I can't remember."

"Just try and remember. This does sound weird, but I'm into the supernatural. It sounds like death is reclaiming the souls he would have gotten earlier. But maybe if you interrupt the order, he might leave you alone."

"How do I do that?"

"There are two ways, you can stop whose coming next from dying, or kill someone when it's not their turn." Yugi gulped, he had to do something. Saving people hadn't worked so far, so he had to kill someone. But who deserved to die? What if he chose the wrong person and just sped up the time? Why couldn't he remember who came next?

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Me: Mutt's dead. Who's next? Well I know and if you've read the first chapter you'll know.

Warui: That was ages ago they might have forgotten.

Me: Quiet. I thought I shoved you out the room?

Warui: He picked the lock *points at Bakura*

Bakura: It was fun!

Me: ERGH Next chapter should be a long one. *Flicks through book* I think.

Bakura: *steals book*

Me: Hey!

Bakura: I like the next chapter. It has knives!

Me: You and your bloody knives. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait but I was on holiday.


	5. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


	6. Marik

Begecko-chan: Really sorry about neglecting this, but I got distracted with other stories. I promise this will get updated again soon.

* * *

><p><span>Marik<span>

* * *

><p>'Why can't I remember who came next?' Yugi thought as he paced in his room. 'It went Serenity, Tea, Kaiba, Joey and now...' He growled and fell onto his bed. Then he replayed his premonition through his mind again. 'Serenity was trampled, Tea got hit by that fire ball, Kaiba must have fallen out of the window or something, Joey ran down the door to the place where they keep the guard dogs, then Marik! He fell down the stairs! Wait, what about Ishizu? She was in English I think, that was right below science, the fire was on the floor, so it must have eaten through the floor and blocked the door. Was she even stuck in the classroom? But was she burned, or smoke? And when exactly did she die? Is she next? Did she even die? I'll just have watch out for both of them, lucky they're related.' Yugi stood and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>On his journey to the Ishtar residence Yugi saw Marik leaving the library. He saw Yugi and waved, running down the stairs towards him, his shoelace coming loose. Yugi panicked and raced after him as he stepped on it and went flying. Though he caught himself on the railing, much to Yugi's relief.<p>

"MARIK!" He shouted.

"What? I stayed up. It's these stupid 180 flights, the laces wont stay done up."

"180 flights?" He asked, the gears turning in his head as it clicked. "GET THOSE FUCKING SHOES OFF!" He yelled and started pulling his trainers off.

"Yugi! Get the fuck off! People are staring, and I just bought them!"

"They'll kill you!"

"Just because the laces won't stay tied, doesn't mean I'm going to die."

"But the people, who cheated death, they were going to die on flight 180, the guy was killed by a sign that said Le Cáfe _Miro 81 _and when it hit him it said 180! And the subway train that killed the 3 remaining rollercoaster survivors was Train 081!"

"Final Destination?"

"So you've seen it? Great I won't have to explain the plot to you. Now, we need to get you somewhere safe." He grabbed Marik's arm and started to walk away. Marik then wrenched his arm from his grasp.

"Yugi, it's a film."

"But, just look at the facts. I had a premonition of the school burning down, and it did. Now our friends, the people I saved, are dying, in the order they did in the vision, and in a similar way!"

"Well, how do I die?"

"What?"

"You said we all died, I want to know how I die."

"You fell down the stairs because you tripped on your shoelaces, and broke your spine."

"Lame. I wanted something cool like trisected by barbed wire, or have my head crushed by a Buddha. But no. Joey got eaten by wolves, Tea fried like a burger, and I'll just be remembered as the clumsy idiot who can't tie his shoe laces!"

"So you don't care that you're going to die?"

"I was joking Yugi, I'm not going to die." He smirked and looked at the sky. "You hear that Death, Marik Sebastian Ishtar will die an old man his bed, probably smelling of piss, but will still sexy as an OAP!" Yugi looked uneasy.

"Is it wise to tease Death?"

"That's not teasing." He kicked over a rubbish bin and stood atop it. "You want me so badly? Then come and get me! Come tear the tanned skin from my erotic body." He waited for about three seconds. "I'm waiting!" When nothing happened he got off the bin and joined Yugi again, who was embarrassed as many people were staring at them.

"Marik, lets leave. There are people watching." Marik looked around.

"They do that anyway!" Yugi sighed and made his friend move from the vicinity.

* * *

><p>Ishizu sighed as she sat at the desk in her office in the museum. Yugi had bought Marik with him to apparently keep an eye on them. Though she didn't know why but let them stay as long as they didn't disturb her and helped the employees put up the new exhibit. She just hoped they didn't break anything.<p>

"Be careful Marik!" Yugi warned when Marik nearly dropped his end of the large, long box they were carrying.

"Or what, I'll die? If you remember I die falling down the stairs, like a spaz." He stated placing the box down, and turning to get more from downstairs. Yugi dragging him to the lift. "Aren't you scared we'll die in the lift, like the girl in second movie?" He sighed and stepped in the lift.

"Funny Marik, but don't joke about it."

"Yes mum." Yugi rolled his eyes and got out in the storage room, in the basement. After carrying more boxes upstairs via the lift, they found they only had one left. It was pretty big, a bit like a giant cube. They carried it over to the lift and found it was too big to fit either ways. Yugi sighed as Marik led them to the stairs. As the were ascending Marik looked quizzically at the box.

"What's in it?"

"What's in what?"

"The box."

"I don't know, it's inside the box." Marik looked around it to Yugi's face.

"I'm not stupid." He looked back to the box. "I have an idea." Marik started to shake the box.

"MARIK!" He stopped and looked down at him.

"What? I'm just trying to see how big the thing inside is." He shook it again and a sword fell through the bottom, but went unheard, because of Yugi's yelling. Marik stopped and started up the stairs again. Yugi narrowly stepped over the sword, so he didn't even notice it had fallen. The boys deposited the box into the room and proceeded to open it. There stood a coat of arms on a wooded plaque, though one of the crossed swords was missing.

"Weird, don't they usually have two swords crossed?" Marik asked.

"Maybe it wasn't recovered."

"Or it fell out when I shook the box." They started to laugh.

"Good one Marik, but we should go see Ishizu now." They left the room to the lift, seeing it still in the basement.

"Can we just take the stairs? Her office is just below us." Yugi looked uneasy. 'It couldn't hurt, it's just two flights, if he falls, he won't fall far.'

"Sure." He said.

* * *

><p>An employee was walking upstairs to check on the new exhibit. His foot hit something. He looked down and saw a sword. 'One of those boys must have dropped it.' He thought as he rolled his eyes and picked it up.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys headed for the stairs, Yugi looked uneasy as they started down the first set. Marik turned to face him.<p>

"Would you just relax? I'm not going to die." He turned back and continued.

* * *

><p>The employee continued to climb the stairs and held the sword to the side, pointing up, so he didn't trip as the sword was quite long. The one of the man's headphone fell out and as replaced it, the song changed to Hole in the Head by the Sugababes, he wondered how this got onto his iPod, but put it to his wife putting on his by accident.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys continued on the stairs, reaching the second set and continued again.<p>

"We're nearly there." Marik stated. Yugi took a shaky breathe as they continued."You're not relaxing, if you keep stres-AAAAAAAAHHHH." His rant was cut short as he stood on one of his undone shoelaces and fell. Just then the employee rounded the corner, his eyes on the iPod trying to find of his own music whilst the girly music still blasted through the buds. Yugi could do nothing but stare as his friend fell. Marik did a roll on the stairs before his face collided with the point of the sword. It impaled his face through his open mouth. The man looked up after finding his own music and instantly dropped the sword upon seeing the tanned Egyptian. It landed handle down and he slid down to the hilt, before falling sideways in front of the employee.

"MARIK!" Yugi rushed down the stairs and dropped to his knees by his friend. Blood pouring from his mouth and from the back of his head. Some of the blood ran onto the employee's shoes, who was frozen in fear.

"I-I didn't mean... I-I'm sorry... S-So sorry." He turned and left.

"What's all the shouting ab-" Ishizu started to ask coming out of her office, but stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. She rushed over, tears already falling down her face.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"H-He t-tripped over his sh-shoelaces, and then...this. I could have saved him, we could have took the-" He was interrupted by the lift announcing it's arrival at floor. "Lift, but he wanted to take the stairs as you were only downstairs. I shouldn't have listened to him."

"Where did sword come from?" He processed the question before it hit him.

"The crossed swords!" He yelled and ran back up the stairs. Ishizu looked confused until he returned with an identical sword.

"Where was that?"

"The coat of arms we just took upstairs. Marik said it looked like it was missing a sword, and well you know where it went. It must have fallen when he was pissing about by shaking it."

"He was shaking my artefacts?" She asked sternly.

"To find out how big the thing was. Like a child with a present."

"Typical Marik." she said laughing a little before breaking down and sobbing loudly into his back. Yugi just stared until Ishizu got up. "Who's next?"

"What?"

"Who dies next?"

"How do you know?"

"Marik told me about the phone call you had about your premonition, and I've heard about the deaths. So I put two and two together. So who's next?"

"I actually don't know. It could be you, Ryo or Bakura."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I didn't see how you died so technically you could have survived, but we don't want to take any chances."

"Are you sure we're the only people that got out?"

"That I know of, no one else would have known, and those close to the exits would have got out in my vision."

"True."

"So you're going to help me?"

"I don't want anyone else to die."

"No one does." 'I just hope we're not too late for them.' Yugi thought.

'I'll join you soon little brother.' Ishizu thought before going being moved by the paramedics the employee had called for.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go another chapter, and once again I'm** really** sorry about neglecting this story, nut after finally watching Final Destination I remembered how much fun this franchise is. Now I just have to watch the second one and I'll have watched all five. Though my favourite is still Final Destination 5. Fun Fact: When me and mum watched this (FD5) at the cinema she made a really silly/ cruel/ hilarious joke. When Candice Hooper is at the gym. As she was on the balance beam, narrowly avoiding the screw, I leaned over and whispered "Will she step on it already!" Then she moved to the uneven bars, and the other girl was on the beam, she stood on it. I said "Finally!" loudly, there were a few sniggers. Mum said "Timber" as she fell. Then the climax, she said "SPLAT!" as she landed and broke her spine, or as I call it, contortionist wannabe. Most of the room started laughing quietly as the film was still playing. This is also one of my favourite deaths in the whole franchise. The others being Buddha head, tan bed burn, on fire racist guy dragged down the street and engine fan to the head.

What's your favourite death? Tell me in a review! Can be from any of the films.


	7. Who's Next?

Begecko-chan: Satan'sPixie, I love the irony! And the tampon lady, is she the one who gets a stone through her eye? Because she's called Samantha Lane.

Who's next?

Ishizu looked at the rope loop dangling from her staircase.

"I'm coming Marik." She said and looped the rope around her neck before standing off and kicking away the chair she was stood on. She dangled, then the rope snapped and she fell to the floor. Coughing she glared at the broken rope. Then it hit her. "I mustn't be next. Then that means... I need to call Yugi!" She ran and grabbed the phone, not realising it was 3am.

* * *

><p>Yugi was woken by a very loud ringing noise. Groaning, he rolled over and grabbed his phone.<p>

"Uh low?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"Yugi, it's not me!" Ishizu nearly shouted into the phone.

"What's not you? Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Ishizu, I'm not dying next!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I was, err, testing to see if it was true that you can't kill yourself if it wasn't your turn. And it's true!"

"And?"

"And, Bakura and Ryo are in danger!"

"Can it wait until morning?"

"No!" Yugi sighed.

"Fine, I'll be over in about 15 minutes then we'll go to their house."

"Okay." Yugi placed his phone down and stood up. He moaned as he dressed, then headed to Ishizu's. Before they both left to go to the white haired males' house.

* * *

><p>"This place looks deserted." Yugi stated looking into the window. Ishizu walked over.<p>

"Your right, I think they moved."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Ishizu pointed to a For Sale sign that had a SOLD sticker across it. "Oh. How are we supposed to find them?"

"We could ask the neighbours." They went over the next house and knocked on the door. A man opened it and stared at them.

"What do you want?" He asked, then yawned.

"Where did the people who lived next door go?"

"Zakuro Road, I think the taller one said. If you're going take these." He handed them a stack of mail. "It keeps getting delivered here." The stack was quite large.

"How long ago did they move?"

"About a week ago." He said, then tried to shut the door,

"Wait!" He opened it again.

"What? It's 3:30 am and I have work at 7."

"Do you know the number?"

"No." He then shut the door. Yugi then turned to Ishizu.

"Well now what?"

"Should we phone them?"

"That wouldn't be wise, Bakura hates being woken up."

"Aren't they going to die?"

"True!" He took out his phone and called Ryo. It rung a couple of times before he picked up.

"Yugi! Kind of busy at the moment!" Ryo stated.

"What can you be doing at half three in the morning?" Ryo let out a moan before continuing.

"Nothing, just sleep. Oh god!" A crackling noise was heard before a different voice was heard.

"Sorry, Ryo's busy, leave a message for when can give a fuck, not take one." The dial tone was then heard.

"So what did they say?" Ishizu asked.

"We should call in the morning." Yugi stated.

* * *

><p>5 hours ago in Zakuro Road<p>

"Kura, dinner!" Ryo shouted placing 2 plates down on the table. "Kura" came to join his lover at the table. The two ate dinner in silence before Bakura disappeared again. Ryo frowned as he started to fill the sink to wash the plates. He grabbed the rubber gloves and placed the left one on, only to feel something weird in it. Pulling his hand out he found a white gold ring with a royal blue sapphire in the centre surrounded by small diamonds. The ring was plucked from his grasp from behind and Ryo turned to find Bakura falling to one knee.

"Ryo, I know this fire thing and our friends dying has scared you. But I wanted to know if you would like to marry me?"

"Of course I would!" He threw his arms around the man, almost making him drop the ring. He pulled back with happy tears in his eyes as Bakura placed the ring on his finger. They kissed and Bakura picked up his new fiancé and tried to carry him upstairs before he pulled away.

"Kura the sink." Said male walked over to the sink, still carrying Ryo, and turned the tap off before continuing to go upstairs.

* * *

><p>Next morning Kame Game shop<p>

"So it's 55?" Yugi asked Ryo over the phone as Ishizu was grabbing their coats.

"_Yeah, I think it's like a 20 minute drive from your place."_

"Ok, we'll see you then." Yugi hung up the phone and followed Ishizu outside, taking his coat from her.

"So we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." They headed for the car. "I just hope we get there in time."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, we'll see you then." <em>Was heard before the dial tone, Ryo placed the phone down, before getting up. He was pulled down again, and pulled into the chest of his new fiancé.

"Kura, Yugi will be hear soon. We have to get up, and I need a shower." Bakura groaned and snuggled into his shoulder. "Kura."

"Early." He mumbled into his younger lover's neck.

"Kura, I'm serious." Bakura sighed and rolled over pulling the covers over his head. "You better be up by the time I get back." Ryo said before entering the bathroom. Bakura agreed and tried to fall asleep.

He had just slipped into unconsciousness as Ryo exited the bathroom, towelling his hair. He growled at seeing Bakura sprawled out on the bed, snoring lightly. Smirking he let go of his white locks and whipped the younger's leg.

"Get up." He stated leaving the room. Bakura woke, grumbled then stood up.

"Why do we have to get up?" He asked as he looked for Ryo.

"Because," Ryo answered appearing behind him. "Yugi wants to talk to us." He then walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Does it have to be at seven thirty?"

"Apparently so, remember he called last night." Bakura smiled at the memory.

"I'm not happy about it, if the shrimp wants to talk to you, why do I have to get up?"

"Kura, shut it." Bakura was about to protest when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, and put some clothes on." Bakura looked down to see he was naked and quickly ran into the room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, you can't be serious. It's a movie."<p>

"That's what I thought, then it all just made sense."

"So you got Ishizu fooled, but not me. I'm not gonna believe your bullshit. Don't you think it's a bit insulting that your saying that they died because of death itself. I'm sure they want to remembered as own friends, not the lead up to our own downfall."

"Like it or not, it's happening and you can either be with us, or against us."

"Against."

"Come on then Ishizu, I see we're not wanted. Oh and congrats on the engagement." They walked outside.

"Who wants tea?" Ryo asked walking in with a tray with cups. He stopped seeing they had gone, dropped the tray and followed them outside.

"Guys wait." He chased after them. Bakura sighed and started to pick up the cups. 'Stupid bullshit.' He thought placing them on the side, grabbing a cloth. After cleaning up he threw the cloth onto the side, though it flew and landed on the window sill. It started to drip, landing on the floor near an extension cord. Said extension cord held the plugs for most of the kitchen appliances.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about Bakura, what did you want to say?" They started explaining the story to him.<p>

* * *

><p>A growl from Bakura's stomach alerted him that he hadn't had breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and checked the fridge, seeing nothing he slammed it shut, causing a juice bottle to fly into the light bulb, shattering it. He then went to ask Ryo. Stopping in his tracks he saw a bag with bacon in it. He shrugged and grabbed it. Though it knocked a hat stand that wobbled, then fell over the dining room door and behind the radiator, causing it to become wedged shut. He started to cook the bacon as the water puddle behind the counter started to grow almost touching the wires.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait explain it to me again." Ryo said, confused by their story.<p>

* * *

><p>One final drop landed in the puddle and it touched the wires, causing them to spark send strong electrical current through the cables. One being the fridge, it started leaking gas. Another one being the cooker. Bakura, who was holding a metal pan felt it and threw it to his right, it coming into contact with the fridge, causing an explosion. Bakura ducked and it missed him then ran to the door, through the dining room. Then he was stuck, he pushed at the door, finding he couldn't move it.<p>

* * *

><p>They heard the explosion and turned to see smoke coming from the kitchen. Ryo ran to front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He felt his pockets but couldn't find his keys.<p>

* * *

><p>The hat stand was blocking all movement, meaning Bakura couldn't go anywhere that way. All the shoving Bakura was doing was weakening the wall above it more-so than the explosion had. He turned and saw a window, leading onto the front garden. He grabbed a dining room chair, and flung it at the window. It smashed through and landed outside. He ran to the window.<p>

* * *

><p>The chair came flying through the window and Ryo ran back around to it. Yugi and Ishizu saw the fire being blown to close to the exploded cooker where it was spewing gas. They grabbed Ryo and ran back. Bakura ran for the window, when the fire blew into the cooker and it exploded again, though bigger. This causing the weakened wall to fall and collapse the house, trapping the young albino. Ryo screamed as it fell, it suddenly started to rain, dousing the fire, and hitting the electrics and shutting off the whole streets power. Ryo jumped up and ran to the rubble and started digging through it. The others let him, silent tears slowly falling as they watched the boy frantically search for any remains of his fiancé. He wailed again not finding anything, then suddenly screamed and moved back. Yugi and Ishizu rushed over to see that Ryo had found Bakura's head, his face devoid of his usual smirk to be replaced with a look of pure panic. Ryo started crying again into his hands; Yugi pulled him up so he could cry into his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi and Ishizu took Ryo back to Ishizu's. He was too sad to eat and just went to bed. Yugi and Ishizu sat in the living room. They were just chatting about things when suddenly Yugi saw something.<p>

_Ishizu was trapped by the fire in the classroom. The remaining students got out. Joey found a door marked private and ran in. He found stairs and quickly ran down. Only to find the guard dogs, which patrol the school at night. The dogs got angry that he had trespassed in there territory. They pounced onto Joey and started to rip the flesh from him. The others made it to the stairs. They ran down when Marik tripped on his shoe laces and tumbled to the bottom, breaking his neck and spine. Ishizu was still trapped by the fire and was inhaling a lot of smoke. She passed out and died, as the thick black smoke continued to pour into her lungs. The 4 remaining friends were running down the stairs, but the fire had eaten through the floor and was blocking their exit. They ran to the other staircase. As they were running Ryo fell, Bakura ran back to help. A wall then fell onto them, killing them instantly._

He looked back at Ishizu, who was staring at him.

"What happened? Did you have a vision?"

"Yeah."

"What did you see?"

"You." Ishizu paled.

"Me?"

"In the school, it showed me when you died."

"When?"

"Before Ryo and Bakura. Weird."

"Maybe we were all meant to die in the house, but Bakura got angry and we left, though Ryo followed us."

"That left Bakura left in the house, just killing him, not us."

"So what now?"

"Well, we messed up death's list. It skipped me and Ryo, so who's next?"

"Yami."

"So we better get him."

"I really hate explaining this, no one listens."

"I listened, and Ryo probably will after what happened today." Yugi sighed.

"Poor Ryo, they only got engaged yesterday." Ishizu hummed in agreement. They both looked up and each other, just staring into each other's eyes. "Erm... I'm gonna go get Ryo." He got up, trying to hide his blush and went to get Ryo. Who, at the minute, had cried himself to sleep. Yugi walked over and shook him. He woke and stared at Yugi.

"We're gonna see if we can save Yami. Do you want to come?"

"I guess I should considering I'm next."

"Actually, you're not. You got skipped because of Bakura." The mention of his name made tears well up in his eyes. Which he wiped away.

"I'm sorry. We should go rescue Yami and all that stuff."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I had a bit of a change of heart part way through this and well this is the result. I wasn't going to kill Bakura until later, and him and Ryo were going to die together. But after finally watching FD 2 when I had an FD marathon, I decided that I would make this into a series going over different fandoms. So this would involve keeping a character alive, and then I remembered Crystal's review from chapter 3 about Yugi and Ryo surviving, like in FD2. And I just want to say I never normally go back on my word, but after watching and loving FD2 I reconsidered. So what do you think? If it's lame, I will go back to what I planned. Poll will be on my profile. Though if I continue this way, I will be making it up on the top of my head. R&R guys and the question this time is what is your favourite and least favourite of the movies, personally my favourite is FD3 and least favourite is FD. People say it's really good, but I don't see it.


	8. Yami

Begecko-chan: Well no one participated in the poll, so I'll just do what I want, no one even reviewed! Penultimate chapter guys, can't believe it.

* * *

><p>Yami<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi, Ishizu and Ryo were looking everywhere for Yami. He wasn't at his house, or was he at his brothers work. Ryo was still crying profusely, Ishizu and Yugi were trying to calm him down, though it wasn't working. Atemu had told them to try the library and they were currently walking into the door. Ryo tried to be quiet in the environment, but just couldn't. Yugi and Ishizu were looking around for Yami when Ryo burst out in loud wail. Yugi, who was closer, rushed over to find the boy hunched over cuddling something.<p>

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Said boy held out the object, it was The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas.

"It was Kura's favourite book, he always read it. H-he loved it!" He hugged the book again and sank to the floor and laid in a foetal position.

"Shut that kid up!" A random man shouted.

"Give him a break his fiancé died about 5 hours ago!" Ryo heard this and cried harder. Someone ran around the corner, it was Yami.

"I thought it was you. We should leave before we're kicked out." Ishizu also ran to meet them, but around the other end of the long bookshelf. Yugi tried to prise the book from the pale boys hands, but could not, Ryo had it in a death grip. They tried to get him to stand up, but he wouldn't uncurl himself as he wept. Yami sighed and swung the boy over his shoulder, holding his legs, then they walked to the desk. The woman gave them a weird look before holding out her hand for the book. Yugi explained to Ryo that they needed to check out the book and he let it go. The woman stamped the book and Yami gave it back to Ryo who immediately hugged it once more. The four of them then left the library.

* * *

><p>"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Yami asked as they were walked around the park. He moved Ryo into his arms, before sitting on a bench. Yugi sat next to him, and then Ishizu next to Yugi. Ryo was asleep and Yugi started to unconsciously stroke his hair before starting to explain.<p>

"Well you know how there was a fire at school? Well I saw it."

"We all did." Yugi gave him a look that said No-Shit-Sherlock. Ishizu snorted.

"Don't interrupt. I mean I saw it, like a premonition and we all died."

"Like Ishizu used to?" Ishizu nodded, and Yugi gave him a look that said I-said-don't-interrupt. "Sorry Yugi continue."

"Well, when we escaped I think we may have interrupted Death's design, like we were meant to die, but we didn't. I know you're probably thinking that it's good thing, we lived, lets celebrate. But now Death is fixing the mistake and killing us in the order we would have died in the fire. First Serenity, then Tea, Kaiba, Joey, Marik..." Yugi looked down to see if Ryo was still asleep, which he was. "Bakura, You and then us."

"So I'm next?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why does this sound familiar? It's like a plot for a film, Last Stop? Or Closing Target?"

"Final Destination." Yugi and Ishizu said at the same time.

"That's it. And you're sure this is happening?"

"100%"

"Well then I need to get somewhere I can't be hurt. Wait how do I die?"

"You fell through the floor on the 4th floor and splattered at the bottom."

"So as long as I don't go upstairs I'll be fine?"

"I suppose so."

_He was born in the summer of his 27th year  
>Comin' home to a place he'd never been before<em>

"What is that?"

"A phone I think."

_He left yesterday behind him, you might say he was born again  
>You might say he found a key for every door <em>

"Well who's is it?"

"Not mine."

"Or mine."

"And it's not mine."

_When he first came to the mountains his life was far away __  
>On the road and hangin' by a song<br>But the string's already broken and he doesn't really care  
>It keeps changin' fast and it don't last for long <em>

"It's Ryo. I'll wake him." He started shaking Ryo to try to wake him. His long eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened.

"What?"

"Your phone." _But the__Colorado rocky mountain __high, I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky_. He pulled his phone out and answered it. There was static on the other end before it went dead.

"What was that ringtone was that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, it's not mine." Ryo replied.

"It must be it came from your phone."

"I have Love Rollercoaster." They looked at the phone before it buzzed and started ringing again.

_But the Colorado rocky mountain high  
>I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky<br>The shadow from the starlight is softer than a lullaby  
>Rocky mountain high <em>

Ryo clicked the ignore button and switched it off.

"I know that song." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked.

"Rocky Mountain High."

"Isn't that?"

"Yeah." They both looked at the ground.

"Am I missing something?" Ryo asked.

"In Final Destination, Rocky Mountain High by John Denver, is played shortly before someone dies in various scenes."

"Ergo, that song is a bad omen."

"Air-go?" Yami asked.

"No ergo, E-R-G-O. Meaning therefore."

"Right. Well if that song is an omen, then we should go."

"Yeah." They started walking towards Yami's house.

* * *

><p>They reached a road a couple of streets from Yami's house. Just near them some workmen were working down a manhole. Some coming up seeing how it was about time for lunch. The 4 were waiting for the lights to change when Ryo was jostled and the book went flying. He sighed and ran after it.<p>

"Ryo, where are you going?" Yugi shouted when he ran into the road.

"It's Kura' favourite book, and a rental, I'm not paying for it." He grabbed the book and stood up when a car came for him, the man trying his breaks, but they didn't work. Yami ran in front of the small Briton, taking the blow. He was sent flying over to the side of the road. The car stopped, the breaks suddenly working again. Yami was laying near the workmen. He tried to get up, and found his right arm was broken and that was about it. Standing, he started to walk back over to the others.

"I must be lucky, mustn't be me. Maybe it skipp-" Yami stopped midway through the sentence as he felt faint, he clutched his head, and started to fall. Yugi saw this and ran over. Yami was falling, he stepped to the left to steady himself but ended up standing on some oil and falling straight to his left, into the manhole, head first. A sickening crunch and snap was heard from inside it. One of the men looked inside and felt instantly sick.

* * *

><p>Yami had landed on his hands, as he tried toi stop himself, the bones in his arms had snapped on contact, the other noise was his spine breaking, folding him I half. His skull had also shattered due to the small protection his arms gave. He now led propped up by his shoulders and feet, which were right next to them. Yugi, Ishizu and Ryo looked over the side of the hole. Yami's body rolled onto his side, it still folded in half. They could see his face, though it was nearly flat, due to the fact his brain had been punctured and was seeping through every hole on his head.<p>

Ryo looked away first, he felt completely at fault for this, if he hadn't run into the road, Yami wouldn't have been hit. Ishizu then looked away, followed by Yugi. They all stood up and left, none of them speaking the whole time they went back to Ishizu's.

* * *

><p>AN: Another one bites the dust, only 1 left now, well for this story anyway. I have sorted out that the next fandom shall be Scrubs, so sorry if you don't like it, but I love it. I figured that I should write what I like, and not use the popular ones like I thought I should. 3 will be The Big Bang Theory, 4 is The Rocky Horror Picture Show and 5 is Xiaolin Showdown, I thought of using Harry Potter for 5, but then I thought that they could just magic themselves out, and Harry Potter without magic is lame. No one answered my question even though I had 9 views. I know that's not many, but I can't compete with other authors. I was reading a story, and I'm not naming names, but they were complaining that they got 150 views and 8 reviews for a chapter, now I would be over the fucking moon if I got that! But they're threatening to discontinue their story because of it! Not saying they should, I love the story, even is it is a parody I've seen about 50 times on the sight, it's in the top 5 I've read.

* * *

><p>The question still stands, What is your favourite and least favourite of the movies? Please R&amp;R guys!<p>

* * *

><p>Until next time, I'm Begecko-chan, stay classy<p> 


	9. The End?

Begecko-chan: Last chapter! Well last chapter before the sequel, which I don't know when it's gonna be out. I have to plan the deaths before the premonition.

* * *

><p>The End?<p>

* * *

><p>It was now a few weeks since Yami's death, the three remaining survivors were currently driving home from their new school. Ryo was driving and Yugi and Ishizu were in the back. The two had confessed their love for each other after Ryo told them it was obvious they liked each other. The new school was just outside of Domino, meaning they had to drive through the town centre to get there. Ryo turned round to say something but turned back round quickly.<p>

"Get a room you two!" He shouted.

"We're not doing anything!"

"You better not be! I just got this car!" Ishizu's phone then started to ring, so the two moved apart while she took the call. Yugi stared out the window. The song on the radio finished and went adverts.

"_**Buy new 180 flights! The last shoes you'll ever need!" **_Ryo groaned and flicked to the next station. _**"Re-opening of Domino Zoo after the accident a couple of months ago." **_He started to continuously flick through the stations._** "New from Kaiba Corp!" "Special Offer at Burger world!" **_ _**#**__**is that the Chattanooga Choo Choo?# "Half off on Kitchen appliances!" #And the Colorado Rocky Mountain High!# **_Ryo gave up and turned it off. Yugi suddenly felt a cold wind blow through the car.

"Did you feel that?" He asked the other two shook their heads. Ishizu hung up the phone and Ryo pulled into a petrol station. He got out to fill it up. Yugi got out as well, he needed some air. Ishizu followed to, to not be lonely. Yugi was muttering to himself and pacing by the car. Ishizu stopped him and asked what was wrong.

"The radio, the adverts it was Death he controlled it."

"No it was Ryo."

"Death controlled what was playing on it. I think one or all of us is going to die."

"Death left us alone! If he wanted us, he would have got us when Bakura died, or Yami, or any other time! He doesn't want us! He wants us to live Yugi!"

"He gets everyone! He always does!"

"He's not getting me! Not if I can help it!" She strode away from him. Yugi ran after her.

"Ishizu, we have to stick together so we can watch out for each other!"

"Just leave me alone Yugi."

"Ishizu please." She spun round and was about to shout at him when a car was suddenly speeding down the road, without a driver. She grabbed him and pulled him onto the path, the car flew past, without hitting either of them. Ryo ran over to the road after seeing what had happened.

"Are you guys all right?" He shouted from over the road.

"Yeah." Ishizu then looked back to Yugi. "I told you, death doesn't want us. He would have let you die." She started to cross the road again.

"Or it just skipped me."

"So who's next then?" She asked sarcastically. A truck came barrelling down the road and hit her. It was transporting cigarettes and the number plate was 500 81-80. Yugi ran back onto the side with Ryo in case any other cars were going come after them. He threw himself into Ryo's arms and wept.

* * *

><p>END?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the shortness of this, but it's just an ending. Well That's Final Destination YGO, stay tuned for Final Destination Scrubs!


	10. Epilogue

Case number: 657711

Name: Kaiba, Mokuba

Sex: M

Nationality: Japanese

Height: 4'11" (142cm)

Weight: 28kg (62lbs)

D.O.B: July 7th, 1998

D.O.D: April 18th 2012 (13)

Address: Kaiba Mansion, Domino

Profession: Student

Family: Unknown, Mother- Deceased

Unknown, Father- Deceased

Kaiba, Gozaburo, Adoptive Father- Deceased

Kaiba, Seto, Brother- Deceased

Cause of Death: School fire, burned.

Blood Type: O

Eyes: Blue-Violet

Hair: Black

* * *

><p>Case number: 657834<p>

Name: Wheeler, Serenity

Sex: F

Nationality: American

Height: 5'2" (157cm)

Weight: 49kg (108lbs)

D.O.B: 1st November 1996

D.O.D: 19th April 2012 (15)

Address: 14 Yamori Street, Domino

Profession: Student

Family: Kawai, Mica, Mother

Wheeler, David, Father

Wheeler, Joey, Brother- Deceased

Cause of Death: Hit by a train.

Blood Type: O

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. First to die of the survivors that mysteriously die.

* * *

><p>Case number: 657835<p>

Name: Gardener, Tea

Sex: F

Nationality: Japanese

Height: 5'5" (165cm)

Weight: 68kg (150lbs)

D.O.B: August 18th, 1996

D.O.D: 19th April 2012 (15)

Address: 27 Suika Lane, Domino

Profession: Waitress, Burger World/Student

Family: Gardener, Yumi Mother

Gardener, Hyoto, Father

Cause of Death: Burnt whilst at work

Blood Type: O

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. Second to die of the survivors that mysteriously die.

* * *

><p>Case number: 657864<p>

Name: Kaiba, Seto

Sex: M

Nationality: Japanese

Height: 6'1" (186cm)

Weight: 65kg (143lbs)

D.O.B: October 18th, 1995

D.O.D: April 20th 2012 (16)

Address: Kaiba Mansion, Domino

Profession: CEO Kaiba Corp/Student

Family: Unknown, Mother- Deceased

Unknown, Father- Deceased

Kaiba, Gozaburo, Adoptive Father- Deceased

Kaiba, Mokuba, Brother- Deceased

Cause of Death: Fell from office on top floor, 30 storeys, of Kaiba Corp

Blood Type: A

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. Third to die of the survivors that mysteriously die.

* * *

><p>Case number: 657893<p>

Name: Wheeler, Joey

Sex: M

Nationality: American

Height: 5'10" (178 cm)

Weight: 62 kg (136lbs)

D.O.B: January 25th, 1996

D.O.D: April 23rd, 2012 (16)

Address: 14 Yamori Street, Domino

Profession: Intern, Domino Zoo/Student

Family: Kawai, Mica, Mother

Wheeler, David, Father

Wheeler, Serenity, Sister- Deceased

Cause of Death: Eaten by wolves

Blood Type: B

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blonde

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. Fourth to die of the survivors to mysteriously die.

* * *

><p>Case number: 657910<p>

Name: Ishtar, Marik Sebastian

Sex: M

Nationality: Egyptian

Height: 5'11" (180 cm)

Weight: 55 kg (121lbs)

D.O.B: December 23rd, 1995

D.O.D: April 25th, 2012 (16)

Address: 34 Orenji Crescent, Domino

Profession: Student

Family: Ishtar, Michelle, Mother- Deceased

Ishtar,Hank, Father- Deceased

Ishtar, Ishizu, Sister- Deceased

Ishtar, Odion, Adoptive Brother

Cause of Death: Impaled through the mouth by a sword.

Blood Type: B

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Light Blonde

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. Fifth to die of the survivors that mysteriously die.

* * *

><p>Case number: 657924<p>

Name: Touzoku, Bakura

Sex: M

Nationality: British

Height: 5'11" (180cm)

Weight: 53kg (117lbs)

D.O.B: November 22nd, 1995

D.O.D: April 27th, 2012 (16)

Address: 55 Zakuro Road, Domino

Profession: Student

Family: Touzoku, Annette Mother-Deceased

Touzoku, Charles, Father- Deceased

Touzoku, Akefia, Brother

Bakura, Ryo, Fiancé

Cause of Death: Crushed by house, after explosion in kitchen.

Blood Type: A+

Eyes: Crimson

Hair: White

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. Sixth to die of the survivors that mysteriously die.

* * *

><p>Case number: 657942<p>

Name: Sennen, Yami

Sex: M

Nationality: Egyptian

Height: 5' (153cm)

Weight: 42kg (93lbs)

D.O.B: November 22nd, 1995

D.O.D: April 27th 2012 (16)

Address: 7 Banira Avenue, Domino

Profession: Student

Family: Sennen, Tawaret, Mother

Sennen, Akunamkanon, Father

Sennen, Atemu, Brother

Cause of Death: Fell through an open manhole

Blood Type: A+

Eyes: Crimson

Hair: Black, Crimson, Blonde

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. Seventh to die of the survivors that mysteriously die.

* * *

><p>Case number: 658364<p>

Name: Ishtar, Ishizu

Sex: F

Nationality: Egyptian

Height: 5'5" (167cm)

Weight: 43kg (95lbs)

D.O.B: April 5th, 1995

D.O.D: August 2nd, 2012 (17)

Address: 34 Orenji Crescent, Domino

Profession: Curator, Domino Museum

Family: Ishtar, Michelle, Mother- Deceased

Ishtar, Hank, Father- Deceased

Ishtar, Marik Sebastian, Brother- Deceased

Ishtar, Odion, Adoptive Brother

Cause of Death: Hit by truck transporting cigarettes, Number Plate: 500 81-80

Blood Type: O

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Notes: Survivor of the Domino School Fire. Eighth to die of the survivors that mysteriously die.


End file.
